martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Der Feuerkreiner
thumb|200px Country of origin: Italy Location: Recanati Status: Closed 2008 Formed in: 12.2000 Style: Martial Industrial, Neofolk Lyrical themes: Last label: Neuropa Records (2008) Members Federico Flamini - Commotus Ingenio, Kunst Mork Valentina Castellani - Der Feuerkreiner Vincenzo Auteri - Ballo Delle Castagne, Calle Della Morte, Macelleria Mobile Di Mezzanotte Текст last.fm "Der Feuerkreiner were born in Recanati, December 2000, by Federico Flamini and Valentina Castellani’s common interest in mixing and joining their past musical experiences, apparently so different one to another: Federico and his electronic experiments under the Kunst Mork and Commotus Ingenio nicknames; Valentina as a student for polyphonic songs with Giuliano Viabile. At a first hearing, lyrics appear to be in german, but don’t get wrong: the sonorities of that language is used exclusively for phonetics. The inspirer is Christian Morgenstern, surrealist German poet of the late ‘800, who accuses its epochal cultural down-hilling with lyrics between the joke and the grotesque; those lyrics are completely disgregated and then reassembled to perfectly fit the melodic line: some words are stretched, others are anagrammed and songs are deformed. Der Feuerkreiner’s exhibitions are supported by videos aimed to capture the audience attention into series of images that act as a visual tapis roulant supporting the duo sonorities, involving into a vortex sequence of sensations throughout the show. All this thanks to their friend and director Michele Senesi, awarded by various national short-film festivals (Officine Italia in Ferrara, Digicomics in Napoli, and recently winner for the second year in the row of the Cinema Trash Festival of Torino) and present into other projects such as Les Enfants Pendus (group working at audio-visual narrative projects and cinema revitalization) and the Bradipo Film (producer for “Mucca Magnetica” and “Sexy Taxy”). source" Discography Albums Der Feuerkreiner 2 versions Misty Circles 2002 Der Feuerkreiner ‎(CDr, Ltd, Album) Misty Circles, Runes & Men MCR45, R&M 003 2002 Der Feuerkreiner ‎(CD, Album, RE, RM) Hau Ruck! SPQR SPQR XXVIII 2013 Wolfskin / Der Feuerkreiner - Untitled ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Terra Fria tf004 2004 Untitled ‎(2xCDr + DVDr + Box, Ltd) Not On Label none 2006 A Challenge Of Honour / Der Feuerkreiner - Iberia 2007 ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Dagaz Music DMR001 2007 Unsere Zeit ‎(CD, Album) Neuropa Records NRP14 2008 Singles & EPs La 'Nvidia 4 versions Neuropa Records 2004 La 'Nvidia ‎(12", Ltd, Gre) Neuropa Records NRP08 2004 La 'Nvidia ‎(12", Ltd) Neuropa Records NRP08 2004 La 'Nvidia ‎(12", Ltd, Cle) Neuropa Records NRP08 2005 La 'Nvidia ‎(12", Ltd, Cle) Neuropa Records NRP08 2006 Cawatana / Der Feuerkreiner - 63 Days (Part III) ‎(7", Ltd, Num) Fluttering Dragon fdragon035 2005 Videos Der Feuerkreiner ‎(DVDr) Runes & Men R&M 007 2004 Appearances Albums Donatella Various - Flesh Gets Wasted And Dogs Get Angry ‎(CDr) Musica Di Un Certo Livello MCL01 2004 Novembertag Various - Songs From The Bunker ‎(CDr) Bunkier Productions BII 2004 Compilations Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe Various - Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe 3 versions Aorta 2003 Soft Black Stars Various - The Bells Shall Sound Forever ‎(CD, Comp) Sweet Farewell SF002 2003 Der Lattenzaum (Performed Live At Runes & Men Festival) Various - Circolo Della Vela Vol. 1 - 2002 ‎(CDr, Comp) Dischi Del Circolo Cerchio01 2003 Untitled Various - The Sound Of Nothingness ‎(2xCDr, Comp) VOID Rekordz VOID005 2004 Nein! (Live) Various - Ny Regret Du Passè, Ny Peur De L'Avenir... ‎(18xFile, MP3, Comp) #Neo-folk.it NF001 2004 1 Moderne Landschaft Various - Neo-Form II ‎(16xFile, MP3, Comp) Neo-Form NF2 2006 1 Game Warden Various - The Appeal Of Discarded Orthodoxy: A Tribute To David E. Williams ‎(2xCD, Comp, Dig) Old Europa Cafe OECD 099 2007 Sie Gehen Daher Wie Ein Schemen Various - Bewein Dein Mädel 2 versions SkullLine 2008 Der Morgen Various - Nikolaevka ‎(CD, Comp) Palace Of Worms PO23W-2 2008 Unsere Zeit (as Die Feuerkriener) Various - Mind The Gap Volume 76 ‎(CD, Comp) Gonzo Circus GC099 2008 Soldiers To Arms! (78 Rpm) Various - In The Dark Room Vol. 1 ‎(40xFile, MP3, Comp) Darkroom Productions (2) DP001 2008 Feuersalamander Various - Mit Fester Hand - Allerseelenlieder ‎(CD, Comp) Ahnstern Ahnstern 43 2011 Der Abend Various - Per Aspera Ad Astra ‎(CD, Promo, Comp) Hau Ruck! SPQR HR! SPQR XXIII 2011 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | Discogs | YouTube | LastFM Photos Der Feuerkreiner7.jpg Der Feuerkreiner6.jpg Der Feuerkreiner5.jpg Der Feuerkreiner4.jpg Der Feuerkreiner3.jpg Der Feuerkreiner2.jpg YouTube thumb|center|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects